1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for casting a piston for an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
In pistons of internal combustion engines, the strength of the so-called piston-pin bores, in which the piston pin is accommodated for connection with a piston rod, is of particular importance. The required strength can be achieved in particular by rapid quenching of the casting. According to the current procedure, such quenching only takes place outside the mold, when the piston as a whole has solidified to such an extent that it can be removed from the so-called mold.
DE 10 2005 027 540 A1 relates to a process for the production of a piston for internal combustion engines, in which the casting mould is opened before the melt in the region of a feeder has solidified. The piston can subsequently be removed and cooled outside the casting mold.